Talk:The Era of Midnight Pentalogy - Part 1 - Tyranny (The 230th Hunger Games)/@comment-9755360-20150104163648
Just the basic info + half his backstory. My mom surprised me with plans for the afternoon, so I'll edit him when I come back. Name: Caratt Rybie Age: 18 Gender: Male District: 1 Height: 4'8 Blood type: A+ Appearance: Caratt is short, a dwarf some would say. TBA Personality: Caratt is loved by mostly everyone. TBA Backstory: Caratt Rybie was born a winter in District 1. He was his parents' first child, and would also become the only since the parents would have to care so much for him they wouldn't have time to care about other children too. Amethyst and Lazul, Caratt's parents, named him after Amethyst's father Caratt Arge. Caratt the older had just passed away, so the parents saw the name as fitting. Caratt's other grandfather Aurum was still alive though. His grandmothers were both long deceased. Caratt's family was poor for a District 1 family. The four family members shared the house with another family, the Smares. The Smares were a family of four as well, with single mother Saphire taking care of three children. The twin boys Deman and Toid were four years older than Caratt, while the daughter Kya was a year younger than him. Kya and Caratt were great friends while growing up, and they'd never betray each other. Caratt was only a year old when Amethyst and Lazul realixed that their son was different. Before that they'd thought he was just late in growth, but after a year they began suspecting he would never catch up with everyone else. Amethyst and Lazul cared a lot about their son, and they decided to do everything they could to keep him safe. Aurum cared just as much about his grandson and when the parents worked he took care of Caratt. Caratt was 20 months old when he was confirmed to be a ”dwarf”, and peacekeepers wanted to kill him since he was a disgrace for the District. Amethyst and Lazul couldn't do much, but when the peacekeepers came to get Caratt Amethyst sacrificed herself. She couldn't live without her boy, so she saved his life by letting the peacekeepers take her instead. The peacekeepers somehow agreed to spare the life of Caratt, but Amethyst was taken away, and sent to the Capitol. You see, Amethyst was very beautiful, and the men of the Capitol always enjoyed her company. Amethyst didn't get anything for her efforts though, except some food from her guards. She survived in the Capitol, even though it was barely. She was on the edge of giving up sometimes, but she never did, because of one thing: she was always hoping to meet her boy again, even if it would take years. Since that day so long ago, Caratt's been living with his father and grandfather. Lazul always missed Amethyst, but took care of Caratt if possibly even more than before, to honour Amethyst's sacrifice. To take care of someone can mean different things though, and for Lazul it meant working as much as possible in order to give Caratt everything he needed. Aurum continued taking care of Caratt and the little boy loved his grandfather. As mentioned earlier, Caratt and his family also lived with the Smare family. Kya, Deman and Toid would alsobe in the care of the grandfather Aurum when Saphire Smare was working. Deman and Toid were typical twins and loved pranking. Caratt and Kya played a lot due to being almost the same age, and while growing up they became really close. One day Caratt started school though. In school nobody could take care of him, and on the very first day he was mocked for his short appearance. Soon people got to know Caratt though, and he became quite popular. Nobody disliked him, and he also learned things fast. His first year in school was a great one. A year after he'd started school, Caratt's best friend Kya began. She was treated the opposite way Caratt was. The first day she accidently tripped and fell on a very manipulative young girl called Glow. Glow was extremely smart for such a young girl, and immediately got everyone to hate Kya. The day after, Kya didn't want to go to school. She wouldn't explain why, but nobody could convince her to go. When Caratt got home that day he and Kya talked, and he decided that he was going to do something about it. The next day in school Caratt managed to talk to Glow, but nothing could change her mind. Caratt explained to Kya what had happened, and told her to stay strong. Kya was hated for years, but still managed to learn enough things. And so, when Caratt was 10, he started to train at a Career academy. He didn't really want to, but his friends convinced him he needed to if he wanted to be able to defend his friends. Being bad at most weapons, Caratt did find a friend in the bow, and he also did ordinary training to stay strong. Caratt's father was still working, but his grandfather Aurum wasn't. He, an experienced bowman himself, helped Caratt train. Caratt wouldn't have been as great as he became without Aurum, who had been the best archer in District 1 long ago. And so came the day when Aurum's age finally reached him. His funeral was very sad, and lots of people came since Aurum was a well-known community member. Caratt and his father both took it hard, but they could continue living. The one who took it the hardest was actually Kya, who saw Aurum as the father figure she'd been without at her home. She had no friends at school, and not even Caratt could help her. If only she'd known that something worse was about to happen. You see, Kya wasn't in any way ugly. In fact, she was very beautiful and if she hadn't been so lonely she'd been very popular. Some people are not stopped by loneliness though. Especially people who can use the loneliness to their advantage. Three years after Aurum's death, when Kya was 14, she walked amongst the streets of District 1. Few people were out on the streets, but nobody seemed to notice her. TBA Strengths: Caratt has a very good aim due to his hours of bow training, and he's also very strong. He has a likeable personality and few people dislike him. He's also smart and can think outside the box. Weaknesses: Caratt is very short, and can't run so fast. He also can't climb so easily, has bad range, can't reach things that are too high up, etc. He also cares about people too much sometimes, which can lead to unfortunate things. Fears: Not being able to help the people he care about. Seeing Panem not caring about everyone it it. Weapon: Bow and arow. Token: Photo of his mother. Alliance: Anti-Careers or a personal alliance. Interview Angle: He'll just be himself. He'll possibly talk about his home and his friends and family. Training Strategy: He'll try to find allies and help them with as much as possible during group training. During private he'll show his strength and his good bow skills. Bloodbath Strategy: He'll run away from the Cornucopia and find his alliance. Games Strategy: He'll stick with his alliance and help them as much as possible. He'll possibly target cruel Tributes that only care about themselves. Supporting: Jason. Jason knows how it feels to have a physical disadvantage, and he also cares about people. The President's done nothing to help Caratt, and therefor he's against the President. '''Trivia: '''Caratt is Nlby001's first dwarf. He's also Nlby001's first Tribute from a Career District not allying with the Careers. Finally, he's Nlby001's first Tribute living with only one parent but having both alive.